


Bros

by TeenyOnePilots (onlyembersleft)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't read, M/M, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyembersleft/pseuds/TeenyOnePilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i started typing my thoughts into Notes bcuz my bff is asleep and i couldn't wait until the morning to send this to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even long enough nor structured in a way to be constituted as drabble but i can't stop laughing and here's why

Tyler Joseph is the type of guy who'd approach his "friend" with the inquiry of "Dude so like do you want a brojob? It's like a blowjob but between two bros because that's funny haha isn't that funny hahaha like lemme give my bro a brogasm because my love for you is only platonic but wouldn't it be dope to like put your dick in my mouth just one time so we'd have that extra bond between us cause we are great dude buddies haha" and poor Joshua Dun would just smile and say _sure okay_ right but inside he is screaming in excitement about how dumb his best friend is because if Josh Dun is one thing he's a ball of stoic patience when it comes to Tyler Joseph and if that's not a beautiful thing you're wrong.


End file.
